1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing contents, and more particularly, to providing contents for devices connected to communicate with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prices of electronic devices have been decreasing, but consumer's purchasing power has been increasing. Thus, it has become common for one user to own a number of electronic devices.
Moreover, with the development of digital and networking technologies, one network has been generated by bundling a number of electronic devices. The electronic devices forming the network are mutually operated and generate many new functions which were not possible on an individual basis.
Accordingly, it is necessary to find ways for a user to connect their electronic devices and to enjoy more diverse and convenient functions.